Tonigth i don’t want to be her
by xal.alcocer
Summary: Esta historia surgio de mi dia viendo daria escuchando my oh my de camila cabello ademas de mi amor por las crack ships y el lemon todo esto y mas a continuacion en mundo enfermo y triste


Daría Fic

De como Quinn traiciono todo

Recuerdan esa vez que Quinn se quedó con Jane, esa vez que desesperada por la personalidad de sus "amigas" y el miedo de estar sola en casa busco refugio en la única persona que a pesar de ser diferente le daba seguridad por la cercanía a su hermana

Jane lane no era el tipo de chica con la que pasaría el rato ni le dirigiría la palabra pero era una emergencia

Por eso no paraba de hablar no estaba en su zona de confort y sentía que estaba en territorio extraño no entendía a la artista

Por eso cuando el desalineado hermano de la misma entro solo pensó en él como una salida de emergencia

Tenía muchos aros en la cara, ropa anticuada y gesto vago, nada que ver con los acostumbrados chicos de sonrisa perfecta cabello bien arreglado y ropa a la moda que se desvivían por complacerla en todo este chico a penas y la volteó a ver incluso cuando ella desesperada le ofreció invitarla a salir el la ignoro incluso mencionó a Daria

Quin nunca había pasado por esto fuera de profesores pesados y gente inadaptada nadie mucho menos un chico había reconocido a su hermana antes que a ella

Por eso mismo cuando se fue y después de asegurarse que la chica azabache estuviera bien dormida salió del cuarto según daria tenía el sueño pesado así que sin duda ya no sería un problema

Camino siguiendo acordes repetitivos que se escuchaban en los pasillos obscuros

Esta casa era un ambiente desconocido los pasillos no tenían esa vibra hogareña de una familia se sentía más parecido a algunos bares underground que había visitado en su época de existencialista

También el frío, no la hacía temblar pero si bastaba para sentir que su pijama de tela casi transparente y short no era suficiente quiso culpar a eso pero tenía que admitir que se sentía inquieta y emocionada este no era su lugar ella no tendría que estar en esa casa mucho menos yendo al cuarto de un extraño con escasa ropa en medio de la noche no era correcto ella no tenía el control y se sentía tan viva amaba hacer cosas en secreto siempre deseaba hacer cosas que la llenaran de adrenalina

Abrió la puerta con algo de descaro entrando en el cuarto sorprendiendo al chico

Trent no era muy expresivo pero no pudo evitar verse desconcertado cuando vio a la pequeña chica entrar

Tenia que admitirlo se vea jodidamente bien su cabello era brillante y se veía suave la ropa o lo poco de esta que tenía le quedaba como pintada y su boca se secó cuando noto que la pelirroja al parecer tenía frío se notaba en la diminuta blusa que apenas cubría dos firmes y perfectos pechos

Que tocas?

Se llama cura mi piel o algo así

Nunca la había escuchado

Es mi apenas está en proceso

Habla de mi hermana?

Tren no pudo evitar volver a sorprenderse en sus borradores casi siempre ponía muchas cosas complicadas y nadie entendía hasta que desenmarañaba la letra y cambiaba por completo lo que quería decir al principio

De pronto se sintió desnudo esa princesa superficial se dio cuenta de algo que incluso su querida jannie no captaba

tranquilo no le dire nada, es decir si tu tampoco dices que estuve aquí

Hablando de eso que estás haciendo aquí

Tenía miedo de quedarme sola en casa hay asesinos de perritos y cosas así

Me refiero a mi cuarto

Ah. Yo no podía dormir y quería saber algo

Saber que?

Te parezco linda?

De que hablas?

Quin sintió que podía ser sincera este chico era como daría y las apariencias no eran necesarias

Casi cualquier chico tarde o temprano admite que soy linda

Lo eres

Pero no te intereso te interesa mi hermana. Es por la inteligencia?

Daría tiene una forma de ver la vida sincera sinica a veces es irónica y fresca

Ya

La chica lo sabia en el fondo ella era muy inteligente pero si tenía que elegir no sería como su hermana ella simplemente era ella le gustaba manipular y aparentar maquiavélico había dicho algún cerebrito con quien salió de incógnito una vez

tendrías que hacer algo tu primero. Daría no tiene experiencia con chicos o con gente en general

Tren río un poco acompañado de su típica tos

lo sé así es daría

Se sintió mal diciéndolo en especial cuando no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo de la hermanita de su crush

Su cuerpo era muy diferente se veía terso suave limpio impoluto incluso con el olor característico penetrante de hombre de su cuarto el perfume de la chica llegaba a él como el canto de una sirena que lo invitaba a algo nada puro

Fue cuando quin notó fugazmente una mirada furtiva del chico a su escote y piernas fueron suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre no importaba si se portaba mal una noche más nadie lo sabría los dos tenían mucho que perder a la larga y solo por esta noche mucho que ganar

Se acercó marcando a propósito el vaivén de su cadera y se sentó en la cama haciendo que por primera vez el impasible chico se pusiera nervioso tenía muchas ganas de devorar a esa pequeña chica pero sería solo eso ganas ya cuando se fuera se desquitaría con su mano o si no era suficiente recurriría a Monique

Eso hasta que sintió la mano de la chica en su rodilla

quisiera saber más de daría sabes siento que ambas aparentamos mucha más de lo que todos creen

A qué te refieres

Que si daría es como yo probablemente no sea tan inocente como pensamos

Trent no era tonto el tirante caído por el hombro de la chica de repente a tan pocos centímetros de él no pasaba desapercibido por la misma

Tanteó el terreno poniendo su brazo tranquilamente por detrás de la chica a unos milímetros del trasero de ella como para apoyarse

Noto la agitación de ella pero no se quito al contrario comenzó a lamerse y morder los labios de forma sugerente

sabes escuche algo de las perforaciones en la lengua

Que es

Trent se aproximó sabia que era un error pero que error tan apetecible

que son buenas para el sexo oral pero ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido la tiene y menos ha querido hacer el favor

Trent se sorprendió y éxito por partes iguales

y quieres que yo lo haga?

Tal vez

Trent no pudo más esa chica estaba jugando con fuego o tal vez ella era el fuego y el terminaría quemándose pero poco le importó

Beso a quin tomando su mentón con algo de brusquedad

Justo como secretamente le encantaba a ella

Cap 2

Comenzaron a besarse más fuerte él tenía hambre y ella se dejaba hacer en todo

Subió su mano por la suave piel de las piernas hasta llegar a los glúteos la chica gimió bajo cuando lo sintio poniendo sus manos en el pecho de guitarrista trent volvió a mover su mano esta vez por debajo del short y con su otra mano del otro lado la levantó fácilmente subiéndola a su regazo

Quin esperaba facinada la adrenalina la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto con un chico incorrecto se sentía tan bien movió la cadera provocando al chico sería como el lobo y caperucita pero en este caso la caperucita fue la cazadora

Trent gruñó por lo bajo la cálida entrepierna de la chica había rozado cierto amigo que ya estaba dispuesto pero él había prometido algo y lo haría a su tiempo ya después el de desquitaría con el suave interior de la peliroja

Beso el cuello absorbiendo el olor a coco y menta mordió suavemente y fue recompensado con un gemido más fuerte

Toco descaradamente las nalguas firmes y redondas las suaves piernas el abdomen plano y sus suaves pechos ya desnudos y los beso lamiendo y succionando alternando entre suave y rudo desconcertando y exitando a quin aprovechó la pieza de metal en su lengua para hacer círculos en los pezones cuando tocó la entrepierna de la chica en cima de él sintió la humedad la cargo de nuevo mientras la besaba y la acorraló contra la cama volvió a apretar uno de sus pechos y bajo el diminuto short revelando unas aún más pequeñas braguitas color menta tocó por en cima y escuchó un gemido más fuerte la volvió a besar ella metió su lengua provocando aún mas a azabache

El bajo su cabeza y abrió las piernas de chica no era la primera vez que hacía sexo oral estaba confiado y quería hacer que ella llegara al orgasmo soltando más de esos deliciosos ruidosos y gemidos

Comenzó suavemente besando al rededor el interior de las piernas la parte baja del abdomen lamiendo con calma y parsimonia haciendo suspirar suavemente a la peliroja que enredaba los dedos en él sorprendentemente sedoso pelo de trent pasó su lengua apenas tocando la única prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo femenino

Estorbaba

con cuidado se las quito y sus labios hicieron contacto con la depilada zona íntima la tocó y beso solo por afuera desesperando a la peliroja

Justo cuando esta estaba a punto de reclamar el metió su lengua perforada entre los labios vaginales haciendo que la chica se arqueara mientras el suavemente hacía un camino hasta su clitoris iba a gritar de sorpresa y placer pero se contuvo por más pesado que fuera el sueño de jane el ruido despertaría a cualquiera

no te contengas jaini usa audífonos para dormir cuando ensayo

Quin iba a decir algo cuando sintió la brusca entrada de un dedo acompañada por los suaves y expertos movimientos de lengua

El contraste de tamaño hacía maravillas un solo dedo del guitarrista era suficiente para llenar la estrecha vagina de la chica

Lo que la hizo preguntarse cómo sería cuando por fin la penetrara con algo más que sus hábiles manos

Esto también preocupo a trent no era por alardear pero él no era precisamente pequeño comenzó a ensanchar la entrada de la chica un dedo a la vez, cuando sintió que tres dedos entraban fácilmente se esforzó más atacó furiosamente esta vez con la boca entera succionando suavemente y entrando más profundo siguió un ritmo intercalando usando todo lo que sabía que la volvería loca y así fue quin no podía creerlo pocos chicos habían logrado calentarla de verdad y justo ahora ella estaba segura que ninguno llegaba a lo que sentía no tardó más de un minuto para que se corriera escandalosamente estrechándose aún más y trent llegó a su límite

Dejo que se relajara un poco después del orgasmo y la volteó levantó fácilmente la cadera de quinn y metió una almohada ella movió su cabello y se acomodó para lo que venía

El azabache liberó al fin su enorme miembro de los confines de sus pantalones sacó un condon de un cajon semi destartalado se lo puso y dirigió su pene a la vagina latiente de la peliroja que ya estaba dispuesta

lista?

Hazlo

Sin más trent entro firmemente lo estrecho de la chica lo hacía difícil aún con lo empapada que se encontraba no alcanzo a entrar por completo ella arrugó la sábana entre sus dedos sintiendo su interior dilatarse y estaba segura que si no estuviera tan caliente dolería

El azabache siguió dando embestidas firmes y algo lentas hasta que sintió cómo llegaba hasta la base entre gemidos de la chica

Fue cuando tomó su cadera y comenzó a arremeter con más fuerza y un poco más rápido

Quin sentía todo ese tamaño dentro hasta el fondo

Trent sentía el apretado y húmedo calor de la chica estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que quin levantó los brazos e hizo que trent se detuviera esta vez la peliroja empujó a trent contra la cama boca arriba y se autopenetro sintiendo la intromisión aún más profunda trent gruñó fuerte

La chica comenzó a mecer la cadera adelante y atrás con fuerza luego alternó en pequeños saltos y movimientos circulares ambos estaban agitados ardiendo gruñidos rincón y gemidos la chica no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo nuevamente pero el azabache no se detuvo comenzó a morderla con algo más de fuerza y la cambió de posición poniendo las largas piernas en su hombros y sujetando ambas muñecas con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sujetaba la cadera de quin para tener más balance empujando más fuerte más rápido término viviéndose dentro con una mordida salvaje en el labio de la chica quien correspondió gustosa

Cuando se calmaron un poco ambos se vistieron

gracias pero ya sabes los caballeros no tienen memoria o algo así

Lo qué pasa en este cuarto se queda en este cuarto

Bien. Por cierto deberías decirle a daria lo que sientes hacen buena pareja

Lo se pero no nos veo futuro

Y? Disfruta el momento y haz que ella lo disfrute eres bueno en ello

Trent volvió a reír tal vez subestimó a la pequeña princesa

Enviado desde mi iPhone


End file.
